Fallen conqeust
by Nian7
Summary: In order to become clan leader Neji had to obey his father's will and TRY to make Sakura marry him, so he courted her, but he never expected to fall for her. nejsaku
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He walked through the park slowly, his mind warped with thoughts. Why did his son have to be born into the branch part of the family? His son would have been a perfect leader for their clan! He shook his head, he wished their was something he could do.

He turned the corner and saw a little girl hiding behind a bush shivering. She looked up at him through big watery green eyes. Her pink hair falling in front of her. He walked to her carefully as to not scare her. He knelt down. "Why are you crying?" She looked at him and said nothing, she just pointed at her forehead. "It's big, I get teased because of it. No one wants to play with a big forehead girl." ,She whispered.

He looked at her forehead and smiled. "It's not that big! Those kids are just being foolish." He took her hand. "And I want to play with you!" She looked up at him in shock. "Come on! How about you swing and I push you?" She smiled and nodded. He lead her to the swing area and pushed her, smiling as she giggled and laughed.

After about an hour of swinging they were in the sand box making a sand castle. She sighed. "Your really nice, I haven't met anyone like you before." He smiled, "Then maybe you should get out more." , he said while poking her. She giggled.

She sighed, "I wish I could meet more people like you, but the other kids say that I'll be lucky if I can meet even one person who can except my big forehead. They said I'll probably never marry!" Her eyes watered.

He tilted his head. His son would have to choose a bride if he was to be leader. He thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what, if you don't find a husband by the time your 22 and my son is a clan leader, he'll marry you!" Her eyes widened.

"He would?"

"Yes."

She smiled, "No I doubt it."

He shook his head, "I know it! How old are you anyway and what's your

name?"

"I'm 7 and my names Sakura."

He smiled, "My son is a year older than you!"

"Why would you want me to marry your son anyway?"

He looked at her sadly, "Because if he was to be leader, he'd need

someone like you."

She looked at him surprised, "Someone like me?"

He nodded, "Yes, there would be lots of pressure on him and stuff on

him."

She nodded her head and looked at him with determination. "Then I'll do my best!"

He laughed, "I'm sure you will, just know this. Despite how my boy acts, don't give up on him. Things will…are..hard on him." He sighed, "I'll be trusting you with him, ok?" She nodded, he smiled. "Good. So don't worry about finding a husband, if you don't get one, wait for my boy." He dusted himself and got up, "You'll recognize him, he'll be wearing this mark." He removed his head band to show her the Hyuuga branch mark. "And he'll look just like me." She nodded in understanding. He waved his goodbye and walked off.

It was night time by the time he got home. His son ran over to meet him. "Father! Your home!" He smiled, "Hello Neji."

"Father there is a meeting, it's suppose to be important." He nodded and ruffled his son's hair, walking to the place that he knew the meeting would be at.

3 hrs later he walked out of the meeting room and wrote his will, he knew he would be dieing. He made out all of his wishes and walked to Neji room. He slept beside his son, watching his son sleep. He smiled sadly, he would never get to see his son grow up. But at least he knew that his son would be ok, everything was set for Neji.

The next morning he, the father of Neji Hyuuga and brother of Lord Hyuuga, was dead.

Present day, ch.1

Lord Hyuuga paced the room, he had made his decision and he was going to stick with it. He smiled, as for the rest, his long dead brother had taken care of.

Neji walked into the room wondering why his uncle would call him into the main meeting room.

"Neji please step in and sit." Neji froze, his uncle wasn't usually this nice to him. "I've made a decision. Hinata and Hinabi don't want the leadership position of this family. So I've decided to give the position to you. You deserve it." He chuckled as Neji's eyes widened.

"Clan leader?...yes..of course." Neji bowed slightly.

Lord Hyuuga smiled, "That's good, but there is one more thing. Your father left it in his will that if you were to get this position you must TRY to get a certain girl to marry you."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Who?"

Lord Hyuuga sighed, "Her name is Sakura, your father wrote that she had pink hair and green eyes. She's a year younger than you….. I think you an me both know the girl he was describing."

Neji nodded, "Haruno Sakura."

Meanwhile..

Sakura stared out the window. Uchiha Sasuke had walked out of Konoha and her life nearly 6 yrs ago. When he walked out he took her beliefs on love with him. She didn't believe that there was a someone out there for her. Maybe everyone else but not her. And just like she had predicted a long time before, no one would marry her. But not because of her forehead, mainly it was because most guys were taken or away.

She put her chin into her hand, she wanted a family. But from the looks of it, the only family she would get is the family of friends she had. She still remembered the man she hadmet and the promise they had made. But she doubted that it would come true. She was 22 going on 23, that promise had been made almost 15 yrs ago. The guy had probably forgotten the promise.

Neji walked through the streets remembering what the will had said. His father had written that he should try to get the girl. Even should she say no, he would get the position, but if he didn't try. He wouldn't get the position. His father had written that if he was to just show her the mark on his head she would know understand everything. Neji wondered at that while he turned the corner. Had her and his father made some deal or something? If she had known his afther why had she never said anything?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he paused realizing that he was in front of the Hokage's office. He sighed and strode in, he was going to need Sakura's address if he was going to go through with will, he had no idea where Sakura lived. She had move out of her parent's house after she had made the Anbu. She was a medical Anbu though and spent most of her time in the hospital so he had never talked to her and had barely any missions with her. Plus she had always been too weak in his estimation.

He went directly to the file holder like a man walking to his hanging. Never had he felt so weird about anything in his life.

Author's note: This is my 1st Neji/ Saku fic so please give me and this fic a break. This fic isn't going to be very long, and yes, the guy at the beginning is Neji's dead father, Lord Hyuuga's twin brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji walked out the next morning to the training ground, he slowed as he spotted team 7 and his team there.

Lee ran over to him, "Hello, Neji! Great day right? Wanna train?" Neji shook his head, he was still a bit tired and now a bit stunned at seeing Sakura there in front of him. He had spent the whole night studying her life, down to even her medical records. Now he was seeing her face to face. It felt weird to him.

Despite his feeling and better instincts Neji walked to the group with the blabbering Lee, Gai started to set up the training partners. Without thinking or realizing what he was doing, Neji walked right up to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "I'm training with Sakura." He used his 'don't argue with me' tone, which shut off any objection Lee or Naruto were going to say.

Sakura bit her lip, as shocked as she was she had to admit, seeing the faces of those around her was very funny when they all had shocked faces. Espacially Gai and Sasuke's face. Their jaws hit the ground. Inner Sakura was on the floor rolling.

Neji dragged Sakura to a post, as shocked as he was at what he had just did, he did want to know what Sakura was capable of. Ever since she had became Tsunade's apprentice he had heard rumors of her strength, but he had never seen her strength.

Sakura smirked at him and went into her stance. Somewhere in Neji's mind he felt that this was a fight that he should take seriously, so he got into his toughest stance; the Hyuuga stance.

At this point neither Sakura or Neji noticed how they had became the object of everyone's attention. Instead of training they all sat and watched Sakura and Neji fight.

Neji circled Sakura wondering what move he should do first. Something inside him crouched it's head and studied her as worthy opponent. Sakura made the first move by flicking her heel into the earth, to Neji surprise the ground rolled. He was nearly flung off by the very ground he stood on. Clutching his fist he lept into the air and went at her, she dodged and gave him a punch worthy any warrior. Neji was knocked off his feet. He grinned, he just might end up enjoying this fight.

Kakashi's brow went up, "Neji wanted to fight Sakura? Did I imagine that?" Gai shook his head and continued to stare at the fight like he had never seen a fight before.

"Truthfully I don't know what to be more surprised about. Neji actually wanting to fight your student or…" He watched as Neji crossed his arms in defense as Sakura gave him a side kick, yet even as Neji blocked his feet still slid back a bit. "Or how strong your student had become without me even realixing it. She's really improved and gotten stronger." He saw Neji throw a deadly Hyuuga punch at Sakura into her belly, she didn't even flinch at the impact though you could see blood trickle from her mouth. Instead she grinned. Gai shook his head in wonderment, "I see why Neji chose to fight her and in his Hyuuga stance ! She's become full of youth! A true fighter!" Kakashi nodded as he too stared at the fight in awe.

Sakura muttered a curse as she barely dodged a kunai thrown by Neji, he was lightning fast. Too swift for the eye. She smirked, but after all her training with Tsunade she had learned how to deal with the fast people. Closing her eyes she relied on her hearing and at the right moment she lunged forward, thrusting her fingers at nerve in his neck. Immediately his legs grew stiff and his speed lowered quite a bit.

Neji cursed, the girl was like a gazelle, she moved and jumped with ease. Her medic skills obvious as she slowed his movements. He hated to admit it but she really was strong and beyond worthy to be a Hyuuga. His father had not been joking when he had written in his will that she's be a perfect wife. She was smart, strong, and from what he'd seen she was loyal and kind. But something in him backed away from her in irritation and dare he admit it? Fear? But that was stupid right? What would he have to fear from a girl who SHOULD be fearing him! He watched as she took a Hyuuga punch without a sound, just a counter attack.

Sasuke watched in awe as did everyone else. His mind going blank, for the moment he didn't feel like he knew Sakura at all. She was rerally strong, a true shinobi. He didn't remember a time where that had been the case!

Neji backed up and wheezed, this fight was actually draining him! He, Hyuuga Neji, prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and soon to be leader of it, was feeling drained by a small pink haired medic nin! It was a little hard to believe. And even more surprising was how much he was actually enjoying the fight. He pulled as much chakra into his palm as he could, he intended to finish the match with one final Hyuuga punch since she wouldn't let him cut off her chakra supply

She swiped blood from her mouth and concentrated all her chakra into her palm. She intended to end the match with the one last blow.

To both their surprises, when they launched themselves at each other their chakra's combined and ended up tossing them both to the ground. Neji stood up first which automatically made him winner, Sakura stood up moments later, glaring at the ground. She had really wanted to win, to prove that she was stronger than she had been before.

Neji walked up to her and smirked at her expression, it spoke volumes. "Youv'e gotten stronger Sakura…that was a good battle." She looked at him like he was some weird thing. Neji chuckled.

Tenten looked at her watch and gasped, they had been at it for more then 2 hrs.

Neji looked straight at Sakura, "Lets get something to eat. On me." He walked up ahead, Sakura just staredat him wondering if it was possible that he was talking to her. Naruto asked that question for her, albeit in a different way. "For me Neji. Or for all of us!"

Neji looked Naruto up and down, "No, just Sakura." He turned to look at Sakura, "You coming?" She smiled and nodded, running to catch up to him.

Everyone but Kakashi stared stupidly at Neji and Sakura's back. "Did what I just think happen happened?" Tenten asked in a daze. "I don't know,.. we could have been dreaming." Naruto responded.

To Neji AND Sakura's ever loving surprise, they both had a good time eating together. It was nothing special, they ate some ramen together and found themselves talking about their experiences at the chuunin exam, and other odd experiences. In the end, their teams found them both chuckling and mumbling stuff together.

Gai's mouth once again hit the floor. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tenten looked stoic. Naruto and Lee relapsed.

Sakura and Neji glanced behind them and shrugged. They walked off a few minutes later.

"Thanks Neji, for the food. I had fun." Neji shrugged and turned away. Sakura's eyes went up, Neji really was a moody guy. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. First he asked her to fight, last she checked he only asked those he considered 'strong' to fight, and he had never thought she was strong. And then he took her out to eat. What was with that! She though for a moment if it would be considered a date or a 'you fight good' meal.

Neji walked home impassively stopping at his uncles chambers. He through down the bad holding Sakura's information. Lord Hyuuga glanced at it. "So was my brother right? Is she the one?"

Neji stared at the paper, "……Yes, she's everything my father had known she'd be." Lod Hyuua smiled, "Good, so will you have her? Or try to?"

Neji looked up at him with a smirk, "What do you think?" He walked away leaving Lord Hyuuga chuckling behind him

Authors note: Will Neji try to or actually marry Sakura? Lord Hyuuga just asked that and he didn't answer but I promise you will find out in the next chap till then THANK YOU! To all those who reviewed I hope you will again! (I don't think this chap was very good so sry if you think it sucks)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: To all you guys who reviewed, thanx! You guys are awesome! I hope you'll review again and enjoy this chap! Remember what I said before though, this story will not be long, I think. I haven't really decided. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Neji woke up in the morning to a lethal aura. His door slammed open and in walked his shy little cousin, Hinata. At the moment though, she was anything but shy. She was pissed.

"What are you up to Neji!" He raised a brow in response. She bristled. "Don't play dumb! You know what I mean! What are you up to with Sakura?" Neji climbed out of bed, not answering. "Neji tell me what your up to, please. Sakura's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt. I've heard that you not only trained with her, but you took her out for lunch/ dinner and walked her home. You've always ignored her, so why are you all the sudden paying attention to her?"

Neji turned to look at her and was alarmed to see that she looked almost, afraid. "Neji I know that you and father have planned something that has to do with Sakura. I saw the documents and records that you have on her on the coffee table. What are you two up to?"

Neji sighed, because she was a Byakkugan (sry if I spelt it wrong) user, he knew it would be useless lying to her. And maybe if he told her the truth she might help out a bit. Without a word he gave her his father's will.

She read it with much intensity, gasping at the end of it. "So you… are you going to marry her, or try too?" She asked him shakily. He smirked, "You never told me she was so strong." Hinata grinned, she knew what he had decided.

"Do you need help Neji?" He just looked at her, she chuckled. "I have an idea, but you'll have to cooperate, okay?" He nodded.

Sakura walked to her house with Ino beside her. They were giggling about something when they spotted a letter sticking out from Sakura's door. Pulling it out Sakura read it, she stared into space, zoning out for a minute. Ino snached up the latter with a frown. "What? Who is it from?... ' Dear Mrs. Haruno Sakura, you are invited by Lady Hinata, Lord Hyuuga, and Lord Neji to come to Lord Neji's initiation ceremony where he will be officially made Lord Hyuuga's heir. Please be at the estate by at least 7 o clock, in formal wear. Thank you.'……Sakura your invited to…OmG…" Ino touched her forehead. "Sakura what are you going to wear? I mean this is a big thing, something that usually only the fancy Hyuuga members attend you have to look your best!" Ino dragged Sakura into the house.

Sakura twitched as Ino piled clothes onto her bed, ran to her own house and came back with beautiful Kimono's and dresses. Then went to working on Sakura's hair and makeup yapping about what Sakura should try on first. Sakura frowned into the mirror as her head was yanked around by the brush in Ino's hand.

After an hour of fussing Sakura was ready and Ino was gloating, "I am good!" She chirped cheerfully. Sakura sighed, sometimes Shikamaru was right, Ino was troublesome.

At the Hyuuga house all noise stopped as from the back came Sakura. Dresses in a beautiful leaf green Kimono with Sakura petals printed around it and dark green outlining it she was beautiful. Her hair was out and it hung to her shoulder, bangs framing her face wile the rest of her hair was layered. She was breathtaking.

Sakura tried to remind herself to breath as she looked into a sea of pearl eyed Hyuuga's.

Hinata came up to Sakura smiling, "You missed the initiation Sakura." Sakura winced. Hinata chuckled, "It's ok, you're here now, that's what matters."

Neji walked up from behind, staring at Sakura's beauty. He stared transfixed until he saw her turn around and smile at him. Her emerald eyes sparkled, distracting him. He barely heard what she said, something about congrats. He didn't know. He saw Hinata smirk from the corner of his eye. He shook his head and tried to concentrate. "Hey.." He smiled slightly. She grinned back. "Can I talk to you a second Sakura?" She nodded.

He led her to the back, to the balcony. "Did you ever meet a man wearing this?" He showed her the mark on his head, the branch mark. "And the man, did he look like me?"

Sakura stared at him, cocking her head. "Yea, he did have that mark and look like you but how do you know about….."

Neji smirked, "Because my dad made you a promise right? And I'm going to fulfill it."

Author's note: Sry that this was a bit short but my hand, ouch..lol…I'll update this and my other stories soon though. Till then…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: To all you guys who reviewed, thanx! You guys are awesome! I hope you'll review again and enjoy this chap! Remember what I said before though, this story will not be long, I think. I haven't really decided. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Sakura shook her head, disbelieving him. She looked him over twice and then again shook her head. It couldn't be. Neji, cold hearted Neji. The cold prodigy and now heir was the kind man's son! They did resemble each other but they were polar opposites in personalities. The man she met was kind and gentle, Neji was..well not so gentle and no where near kind. He was a lot like Sasuke in that way. Generally a good man but very unpredictable and could be called selfish in that aspect.

She saw him peer at her with that crude smirk on his face. She frowned, she didn't like that smirk but he was it was irking to know that that man had not let down his promise. She too had made a promise but.. did Neji really need her? She'd grown up with that fantasies of marrying for love, or having that man's son came and be her prince charming. But from just looking at Neji she could tell that he wasn't and would never be a prince charming, especially hers.

She sighed, it might be a stupid idea to marry Neji but… she didn't want to spend her life alone.. she didn't want to be at Tsunade's age and still be a unmarried virgin. The only person she could have waited forever for, Sasuke, had made it pretty clear that he was NOT going to come back at any time in the future. By betraying the village Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't care for her, and if he did that revenge thing he was so desperate for would always be his main concern and priority.

She looked up at Neji and decided, maybe this was stupid but it wasn't like there could be anyone she'd cared about and even if she was to get a thousand proposals she would never be able to except them. She trusted Neji, and she knew that he was loyal and a good man. He would treat her somewhat nicely and would be faithful. Besides, she had made a promise to that kind man she had met so long ago. She didn't know if Neji really needed her but she had made a promise to be there for him and that's what she'd do. "Neji… I accept."

Neji smiled slowly. "Then would you mind if we made the announcement tonight?" He watched her shrug, he nodded to Hinata who grinned in response and walked to her dad.

Lord Hyuuga walked to the front, waving his hand for silence and motioning Neji to come forward with Sakura. The room became silent. "Everyone… I have received word that a special engagement is to be announced." Everyone turned and murmured to one another. " Neji was told to find a bride and he did, he found a very special and worthy bride of the Hyuuga name." The murmuring grew louder but Lord Hyuuga once again waved his hand and silenced everyone. "I am pleased to announce that my heir Neji, has asked Miss Haruno Sakura to marry him. And she had accepted. Please welcome her and join me in accepting her into the family." Everyone gasped and turned to where Neji and Sakura stood. Clapping and cheering loudly.

Sakura blushed slightly, un use to so much attention. Neji held her arm and stood impassively. Hinata came forward, bowing slightly. "Neji you asked for this?" She handed Neji a small object. Neji nodded

"Thank you…" He turned to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Wear this, from here on out you will be my future bride. By wearing this everyone will know that you belong to me." He smirked as she frowned, apparently she didn't like being refered to as a somewhat slave. Leaning in he whispered, "Then I guess I should court you until the wedding so we may get to know each other. And I guess, since the situation calls for it.. I should do this.." He leaned into her, keeping his eyes on hers, he swooped down and gave her a kiss. It was suppose to be a 'seal the deal' kiss.. notice the 'it was SUPPOSE to be'. Just when Neji was about to pull away Sakura kissed him back, on instinct. He felt warmth spiral down him, hot heat that had him shutting his eyes, grabbing Sakura's waist and kissing her harder. She sqeaked in surprise but held on as he took her on a roller coaster of emotions.

Neji felt someone shove his solier he looked up and saw that him and Sakura were the center of attention. He pulled away and blinked as Hinata gaped at them. Apparently she had been trying to gain their attention for quite while. She giggled, "Nii-san I had been trying to get your attention for about 10 minutes. I was afraid you would never stop!" Sakura blushed as Neji placed his body in front of hers, shielding her form on lookers.

"I think I'd better head home…" Sakura whispered to Neji back, he nodded and walked her home silently, glaring at the family members in the way.

The next day she ran into Neji on her way to the training grounds. They nodded to each other in greeting then walked off together. He was heading to the training grounds too. Sakura tried not to blush as she walked by him. She sighed as she saw that no one was at the grounds. "No ones here but us…. Why don't we warm up or something." She watched him nod, she smiled. She watched him put his water bottle down. She blinked as she asked him the question she had been wondering about all last night. "Um..Neji?" His head went up and he looked at her. "Neji how should we..how do we… tell everyones else about.." She gulped, "..about ..this."

A blur appeared beside her and then Kakashi and Gai stood there blinking, "Tell everyone what?"

Sakura went pale. "O man.."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys really made my day. I took some of your suggestions but only cause I was mad at Sasuke, I read a fic about him that really made me mad at him. Anyway, I hope you'll review again! And enjoy this!

Sakura looked at Neji, at a loss over what to do. "Well.. um…that is…" She blushed, having no idea what to say.

Gai peered close, almost into her neck before he gasped. "Um.. Neji.. Sakura's waering your family's crest.. and the engagement ring around her .. neck." He went white and wobbled a bit. "Is she.. are you guys…ugh.." He dropped to the ground sobbing "Poor Lee….."

Kakashi looked down at Gai and then back at Sakura. ".. Um.. I'm lost.. you guys are what?"

Sakura gulped and stepped over Gai to get to Kakashi…. "Um well.. you see me and Neji… we got engaged last night."

A full 3 minutes went by in silence before Kakashi shook his head and shouted, "YOU AND NEJI ARE WHAT!"

Sakura winced, she hadn't been expecting her sesai to act like this, maybe Naruto yea, but Kakashi..? No. She looked at Hyuuga who at the moment seemed quite amused. "This isn't funny Hyuuga…"

Neji smirked, "Sure it is.. whats funnier is that my sesai is going off to tell the others at the ramen stand right now…"

Sakura's mouth fell open as she whirled around only to find that Neji was right. She could see Gai run through the woods. "Aw, crap.." She ran off after him.

She jumped over a cart, desperate to get Gai and shut him up before he could tell anyone. She wanted to be the one to tell them, when she felt ready.

She skidded to a halt in front of the rapidly eating Naruto. Beside him was Tenten, Lee, and Ino. In the corner was Hinata and past out Shikamaru. Coming from a swinging back door was Chouji holding a platter of meat. Gai stood gasping in front of them. " S- sak.." He rasped out.

Sakura launched over and wrapped her hands around Gai. She saw Hinata giggle in the back.

A whirl of dust resounded out of no where, Kakashi and Neji appeared.

"Neji when.. how… Sakura?" Kakashi looked around confused. Neji sighed, "I told you already.." Kakashi shok his head, "But…"

Gai sat on the ground and looked at Lee with tears strolling down his face. "Don't worry, there will be another girl. Even better than Haruno… htus is the power of YOUTH!"

Lee through his fist in the air and shouted, "Yes!" He paused, "Wait.. what?"

Gai sniffed and wiped hi tears away only to look at Lee in the face and throw his head back. "I AM SORRY LEE! I HAD HOPED THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN BUT… "

Neji stepped forward, "Gai- san.. it is not a big deal… stop crying…"

Gai's lip trembling and he he broke out wailing, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! LEE LOVED SAKURA!"

Lee pipped in, "I still do!" He then turned to Tenten and Naruto, "What is going on?" The 2 shrugged.

Gai continued to wail, "SEE! IT IS A BIG DEAL! LEE LOVES SAKURA AND YOUR ENGEGED TO HER!"

"WHAT!" Tenten and Ino screeched. Waking Shikamaru up instantly.

WHAM! Chouji dropped his platter and Naruto fell into his bowl of Ramen choking. Hinata fell to the floor laughing.

Ino lept up and almost strangled Sakura, "When were you planning to tell me!" She hissed, shaking Sakura. Lee started to cry. Chouji stood there stoic. Kakashi went to help Naruto who had his face covered in noodles and was still choking. Tenten and Shikamaru sat in stoic as well.

Neji sighed, "It was just announced yesterday."

Ino hissed, "When were you guys planning to tell us?"

Lee kept crying, "How long have you 2 been going out!"

Shikamaru regained his witts and rolled his eyes, "How troublesome…"

Chouji looked at the floor and cried, "NOOooo!"

Neji sighed, "We haven't been going out…"

Ino dropped Sakura like a rag doll. Gaping, "Are serious!" She looked at Sakura and her mouth trembled, "But…"

Neji glared, "Oh I am very serious… we will be married as soon as possible.."

Ino scowled, "I just can't….. if your serious then kiss her.. kiss Sakura in front of all of us!" Lee yelled, "No don't!"

Ino snapped back, "Shut up! I need to know if he's serious and the only way to find out is if he'll kiss her! Everyone knows Hyuuga's are traditional.. they only kiss the one's they mean to marry! And if he's going to marry Sakura he better be serious!"

Neji growled softly and stalked to Sakura, dragging her to him, "Fine…" he uttered softly. He yanked her head back and placed his lips on hers in a battering kiss that within minutes turned passionate. Neji's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the same warmth from before rush through him. His eyes and Sakura's fluttered close. His mouth slanted over hers again and again.

Hinata muttered, "Here we go again.."

Ino gawked and then fumbled, "I guess he was serious… .. Um… you guys can stop now.. I get it . your serious….um.. guys?"

Hinata tapped her on the shoulder, "Don't worry Ino, they did this yesterday… it'll be awhile before they stop.. when they go at it.. well it takes awhile.. want some ramen?"

Ino shrugged, flabbergasted. She looked back at her best friend who was at the moment, wrapped up in Neji's arms and making out with him. She shook her head, even though she rivaled Sakura she always felt that Sakura would be with Sasuke. She never though that Sakura would be with Neji! She sighed and lifted her drink to her mouth muttering, "Now there are no surprises left in this world….."

Little did anyone know that on the outskirts of Konoha was Orochimaru and his army. Sasuke stood overlooking the town with a smirk. "What a weak village… I'll be glad to be rid of it."

Author's note: Ok so this was bit short and pathetic.. but if you like it.. please review…if you don't like it then please DON'T review! If you Other than that.. thanx..


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: To you guys who reviewed, thank you! I got some ideas from reading the reviews so I owe this chap to you! Ok, so I got really pissed off at Sasuke because in the fic I read, Sasuke was worst than an ass. I usually love him but at this point I think I'll let Neji wipe the floor with him. Lol, anyway… enjoy!

Sasuke signaled to Kabuto and jumped to the nearest tree. Kabuto nodded and signaled the ninja's with them to move out.

Like wild fire they spread slowly and efficiently. Without a sound they slashed the throats of the guards at the gates. Making their way into the heart of Konoha.

Meanwhile….. "When are they going to stop? It's been like…" Ino looked at here watch and cringed. "It's been almost 15 minutes and all they do is stare, kiss, stare. They act like they've never kissed anyone before.

Hinata blushed, "A- actually Ino. Neji and Sakura have never…. kissed anyone before."

Ino's eye browed rose up. "Really? Ok, Sakura… I guess I can understand… she's been gaga over Sasuke and vowed to kiss no one else. But Neji? Are you sure?" She watched Hinata nod. She pursed her lips. "Wow.. I would have never thought… I mean he's hot as Sasuke was, maybe hotter." She blushed as Hinata gave her a sharp look. "WHAT! YES! I'VE NOTICED, BUT IT'S TRUE! HE IS HOT!" She blushed harder when everyone turned to stare at her. Hinata giggled and even Neji and Sakura glanced at her before turning back into what they were doing. "Well he IS cute, how could I NOT have noticed? Anyways, I thought he's had at least one kis but.. oh yea.. the old traditions.. only kiss the girl you intend to marry.. Neji stuck with that huh?" Ino sighed, "Wow…. But Neji seems so experienced I mean look at him…. At them! One would have though they'd at least some experience in kissing!"

Hinata giggled. To Ino the whole engagement was confusing but to Hinata it was normal and welcoming. She wanted to see both her cousin and Sakura happy, and they if they could make each other happy then she'd support them fully.

Sakura pulled back panting. It was like she was in a trance where there was no one but Neji. Nothing but him and his beautiful eyes.

To Neji it was all just a dream. A dream of him and a beautiful cherry blossom. He felt as if the cage he had been in was open ,finally.

The horn of Konoha blew snapping everyone's attention. If the horn was blowing than it could only mean one thing, they were under attack.

Every ninja in Konoha looked up and sprung. Many going to the gate as others went to the heart of Konoha where the hokage was. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi went to where the Hokage was. Hinata and Chouji went to the shelters where the people we're going. Sakura and the others headed to the gate.

At top speed Sakura and the others got to their destinations and literally fell whent hey realized who they were getting get attacked by. Sound. Almost everyone immediately thought of Sakura and Naruto; majority thinking of Sakura and wondering if they'd see Sasuke.

Sasuke moved swiftly to a ninja he was facing. In a deadly like manner he moved at stealth, disappearing to appear behind the nin with a kunai, preparing to slice. A kunai nabbed him before he could, momentarily surprising him lone enough for the nin he was holding to escape. He cursed softly, thinking of the many ways he would kill both the nin that got away and the one the interrupted him.

Holding up his kunai he looked around, only to feel movement underneath. He jumped up just in time only to nearly fall when he landed.

There in a haze of dust and dirt stood the most pissed of Sakura he'd even seen. And not just any Sakura but a drop dead beautiful Sakura who's aura was promising him pain. Her emerald eyes glittered in their anger. He nearly missed it when she spoke in a melody like tone that was completely calm despite her appearance. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke decided to shrug since he couldn't seem to speak yet. Which abviously pissed off Sakura even more.

"I'll ask you again, why are you here, traitor."

If Sasuke had been just regaining his speech he again lost it. Sakura was speaking to him as if she hated him but that couldn't be true right? Last he remembered, she had still loved him.

Sakura appeared behind him with a kunai at his throat, "Answer me traitor."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. For some reason something in Sasuke twisted, he found himself liking the Sakura he was meeting. Where as before he though she was annoying and then just too sister like she was now… irrisistable to him. He licked his lips and shoved down the lust that went crawling up his throat. His only thought was "If she roughens me again with the tough act she'd got, I might just pounce." He turned to stare and felt himself drool inwardly, "Lord was she hot."

Sakura eyed him through narrowed eyes and then shoved him a bit. Causing a reaction from Sasuke that Sakura could never have predicted. He whipped around and dragged her to him. His lips at her ear and hands in her hair. "Sakura…."

Sakura stiffened, this wasn't the Sasuke she knew. He was completely different. She began to wonder out loud if he was drunk, high on something, or if Orochimaru had taken over his body.

She heard him chuckle softly sending more shivers down her spine. She felt calm and scared all at once. He sounded a lot like Orochimaru in the voice he was using. It was frightening. He was still gorgeous and strong but he had changed into someone she couldn't recognize. And what was with him being so close? Did he have to be so close in order to make a point!

Sasuke could sense her confusion, feel how soft and strong she had become. He licked his lips and went wide eyed when she wriggled, trying to get AWAY from him. She really had changed. It exited Sasuke sickly. He smirked into her ear as she shivered against him in fear and confusion. He loved it. He leaned in close deciding that it might be a good idea to keep her. He needed to have someone bear his heirs and restore his clan right? And he had never found someone who had exited him so much or exhibited so much strength and guts. She was perfect!

He grinned, it was decided, she would be his. He paused as he thought back to when she had first admitted him her love for him. She had belonged to him even then. She was still his.

Confident in this belief he leaned down to a bright red Sakura, who must've realized his intent, and kissed her right on the lips in a bruising kiss. He smothered her lips with his, claiming her, marking her.

He smirked against her lips as she made a slight noise that sounded like a yelp. He bit her lip causing her to struggle. He grinned, this was going to be fun.

Sakura's eyes swung around wildly as he smothered her with his lips and chakra making movement almost impossible. She cried out in her mind. This was NOT Sasuke! He had to be Orochimaru or something because the Sasuke she knew would not be kissing her what so ever and he sure as hell would not be as rough as Oorochimaru, much less act like him!

Why was he kissing her? Did he realize how much he was hurting her? Her heart throbbed, her lips …. Why did he bite them? That hurt! And why did he hold that sick look in his eyes. That sick carnal red look dusted with a dangerous lust.

She felt pain lance through her as his hands spanned her throat and tip her head back so he could kiss her harder. She panicked. Soon he would try to French kiss her or.. worse? No!

Mentally she called to her friends, mentally she called to Neji.

Meanwhile out by the Hokage's office, Neji's head lifted up as he could have sworn he heard Sakura calling him. He felt a weight in his heart as he looked to see his engagement necklace on the floor. He panicked. Was Sakura in trouble or.. worse?

His heart raced and his breath came in a rush. He ran to the gate where he knew she'd be at. Racing so fast he nearly past her. Then he skidded to a halt in shock. He had to use his evil eye to see if he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

Sasuke? Kissing.. Sakura? His Fiancee? For a minute he thought it was Orochimaru in Sasuke's body or something cause the Sasuke he remembered would have never even thought of kissing Sakura.

He heard Sasuke mutter, "Mine.." At that Neji glared. His evil eye flaring. Maybe Sasuke was starting to finally see the real Sakura and have feeling for her. Congrats but,…..Sakura was HIS, NEJI'S! NOT SASUKE'S! NEJI'S! He shouted before he realized what he was doing, "GET YOUR MOUTH OFF OF MY FIANCEE TRAITOR!"

Sasuke's head snapped up. A man with white eyes just ran up to him and told him to get off his what!

Sasuek's eyes narrowed then widened as he realized that the man was Neji, Hyuuga Neji.

His surprise turned to anger when he realized what Neji had called had told him. He looked around. Now way, .. he could not be talking about Sakura. He couldn't believe it. Sakura and Neji! Was that even possible? And would Neji's uncle even allow it?

He flashed his Sharingan. Just to be on the safe side he warned Neji, "She's mine Neji, she always has been."

Neji growled. What the hell was the Uchiha talking about? Maybe he WAS Orochimaru in Sasuke's body.

He shook his head. For some reason he felt really pissed about Sakura being called Sasuke's. He didn't like that. Probaly because he liked her better being called, Neji's. He nodded.

He paused, wait… did he just think that? Ne liked her better being called Neji's? Maybe HE was the one being taken over by Orochimaru. Really, what was he thinking! Sakura didn't belong to anyone… yet. He intended for her to belong to him, soon. Why? Because……….. he already belonged to her. How the hell did that happen, and so fast? Don't ask Neji. He was wondering the same thing.

For a moment he was temted to tell Sasuke to keep her. He didn't want or like the emotions she gave him, or the fact that he felt as if he belonged to her. He didn't like that one bit.

But Neji knew, if he told Sasuke to keep her it would take only three minutes (maybe less) before Neji went after Sasuke, killed him, and then took Sakura back. He was behind hope now, he had totally become weak when it came to her, and it scared him like nothing else could.

And he refused to run from that fear. Hyuuga Neji did not run from any fear. And Haruno Sakura WAS going to be his bride. Wether anybody like it or not!

"You snooze you lose Sasuke and I'm not sorry to say this but.. you snoozed for to long. She's mine now, and she's going to stay mine. She is tied to me and my family now." He smirked as he saw Sakura blush and Sasuke go red with anger.

Neji moved so quickly he was not even a blur. He snatched Sakura from Sasuke, pecked her a kiss on the cheek than lunged to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw complete red. Sakura was HIS. She was and would always be his! Neji had no right to even peck a kiss on what was HIS!

He lunged to. Creating a shockwave as their powerful hits collided. He flipped back only to jump in the air and throw a dozen kunais. He cursed as he saw Neji use the Heavenly spin to block them.

He soun, creating a powerful frontal attack. Shoving the his kunai with an intense force. Strong enough to force even Neji back and give a slight cut on his shoulder. He smirked, licking the blood off his kunai.

Neji cringed. Sasuke had definetly been trained personally by Orrochimaru. He was just as strong, fast and SICK as the legendary sannin of snake himself.

He bundled up his wrist preparing to launch the most powerful Gentle fist he knew. The 2 touch. As a family joke they'd call it the gentle plunge. Why? Because it litteraly plunged the opponent into the ground using a punch like Tsunade's but with more of a shoti'e style. The whole point was to use the least amount of movement with the most power.

He crouched slightly, waiting for the opportune moment. When it came Sasuke was about to kick Neji but Neji moved his head to dodge it and then sprung a strong Hyuuga punch directly into his navel. Blocking a whole lot of Chakra. Seizing the moment he flung himself over the Uchiha until he was directly above the Uchiha looking like he was going to do Lee's lotus attack but without holding anyone. He plunged to fingers into Sasuke's shoulder doing the 2 touck, nearly blasting off Sasuke's arm with the blow. Sending Sasuke into the ground directly. About 7 feet I into the ground to be exact.

Neji looked down and smirked, he started to walk back to a very pale Sakura when he felt lethat chakra behind him. He cursed. How could he forget? Sasuke's cursed seal! Mentally he slapped his forehead.

Bringing himself into stance he glared at the emerging Sasuke. He came from the earth like a vampire rising in a horror flick. He winced knowing it probably freacked Sakura out. He wished he could go comfort her for some reason but he couldn't. Moving might cost them their lives.

To Sasuke and Neji's surprise Sakura pulled a stunt that was truly out of the blue. She placed herself between Sasuke and Neji with arms layed out. She glared at both of them and she punched the air before her sending a wave of power that shoved Sasuke to the ground.

"You are BOTH stupid! I don't belong to anyone! And for crying out loud Sasuke you never wanted me before! You have no idea of the pain you caused me! And Neji, don't even act like you care cause I know you don't! Your just obeying a will!" Before either man could defend themselves she broke out shouting, "AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! NEJI PECKING MY CHEEK? SASUKE KISSING ME? ARE YOU BOTH ON CRACK! AND I SWEAR IF EITHER YOU START FIGHTING WITH THAT MACHO CRAP I'LL HURT BOTH OF YOU!"

She heaved out a breath and stated calmly. "Sasuke… I couldn't… can't wait forever…. You lost me as I lost you.. I'm sorry… but Neji's right. I'm engaged to him."

Sasuke shivered in anger and glared at the Hyuuga giving him the "I told you so" looks. No, this could not be! Sakura was HIS! He gathered his chakra up. If he could kill Neji than Sakura would be open, free, and single. He prepared to attack just as Neji shoved a bristling Sakura behind him and he hunched protectively over her to keep her safe.

Suddenly an unexpected guest arrived and punched Sasuke in the stomach. Surprising everyone. "Give little brother, you lost."

Sasuke looked up, spitting out blood he replied, "Itach…. Why..?" His head fell down as e blacked out. Itachi gathered him in his arms and turned to stare at Neji and Sakura. Neji glared, prepared to defend hima and Sakura while Sakura muttered a few mean things to Neji's back. She wasn't to happy about being hovered over so protectively as if she couldn't fight.

Itachi grinned, "I wish you both luck. I'll worry about Sasuke. It's time we worried about our own clan." He disappeared chuckling.

Sakura gaped, "What the hell was that?" She looked at Neji who shrugged.

Neji turned to her with "Are you crazy?" look. Sakura gaped, "What?"

Neji rubbed his head, "You don't think I care about you? I though you were smart!" Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Figure it out Sakura! I'm right here and for some reason I care like hell about you!"

Sakura looked at him with awed eyes. "You do?" Neji glared. She giggled, she had almost forgot that Neji was not very open about emotions. Sghe leaned over to kiss him which got passionate quickly.

By the time the gang found them they were making out again. Ino sighed, "Don't you two ever stop?" She sighed while everyone else had laughed awkwardly with sweat drops.

A/n: a bit long, yea , and a bit Ooc but it had to be done. Sry.

PLEASE reveiew…thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: To you guys who reviewed, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! You guys rock! And I'm glad you were ok with the last chap and Itachi. (whew) I was worried you guys wouldn't be….oh well..anyway I hope you guys will like this chap… it was a bit of work and as usual I'm not satisfied with it but… oh well..it works…

To everyone's relief Neji and Sakura stopped making out. They all headed to the ramen shop to eat with Sakura blushing madly and Neji having his arm looped around her waist possessively. Apparently he had still not gotten over that possessive moment he had when he saw Sasuke kissing Sakura.

After they ordered Naruto and the others could not help but tease the couple. Neji just chuckled at their teasing but Sakura fussed and went beet red.

" So when are you going to start making kids?" Naruto asked while stuffing ramen into his mouth.

Sakura jumped and went red. Neji just raised a brow. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto chuckled, "I was just wondering because it looks like your trying to make babies starting now-" WHAM! Sakura dug her fist into Naruto's head.

"Don't be crude!" She snarled. Neji shook his head while everyone chuckled.

Kakashi stopped by to join them to eat, he handed Neji a book. Naruto and Sakura gasped when they recognized the cover. Icha Icha Paradise.

Neji raised an eyebrow at it then looked at Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged. "Just thought you'd need it. You can borrow it and study it. When your done you can give it back. Just think of it as a wedding present." Everyone went red, they knew what he was talking about. Neji's sweat dropped. Kakashi looked around and shrugged, "What? I just want to see that they have a good wedding night." Sakura pulled her hair beet red yelling "KAKASHI!"

Neji sighed, shook his head, and then smirked. "Don't worry about that, I can assure you that Sakura and I will be quite satisfied. I know what to do."

EVERYONE turned to stare at Neji gaping, "YOU DO!" Neji grinned, he found them amusing.

Hinata went red, "But how do you…. Sakura was your first kiss." Everyone turned to hear him answer.

Neji blinked impassively and then shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a Hyuuga. We're born knowing how to do things. One might say it's like instinct." Everyone's sweat dropped.

After eating and poking fun out of each other they all went their separate ways.

When Neji and Hinata got home their bizarre day got worst. Lord Hyuuga came out in his robe and all but pounced. "I heard that Sasuke was her and he kissed Sakura, did you kill him? Is he hurt? How's Sakura?"

Hinata gaped and Neji looked at the man like he was crazy. Muttering, "I didn't know you had such a blood lust streak uncle.." He sighed.

Lord Hyuuga leaned back and sighed, "Alright I won't ask but I must know this……"

Neji and Hinata leaned forward, straining to hear. Lord Hyuuga sounded like this was serious.

Lord Hyuuga breathed deep, "When are you planning to start making me nephews and nieces?"

Hinata fell back anime style while Neji's sweat dropped. "Uncle… you might want to wait until we're married first…."

Lord Hyuuga grinned, "Well yes .. but I'm impatient…" He scratched his head smiling, wondering why Neji and Hinata we're looking at him funny.

While Hinata rubbed her bottom, her and Neji wondered if Lord Hyuuga was on something, like crack.

Sakura lied on her bed giggling. She was going to get married and to the one guy that she never thought she'd even talk to.

Waving her legs in the air as she lied on her stomach she though about the future and the present. About what her wedding would be like, what Tsunade would say when she found out, or what life would be like as Mrs. Hyuuga Sakura. She giggled foolishly again.

A draft warped around her. She shivered wondering what that was, she hadn't left any windows or doors open. She grabbed a Kunai and walked slowly down stairs only to see nothing. She scanned around, confused when she found nothing. She shrugged and started back upt to her room when suddenly the door swung open and Tsunade strode in with a bag. Her arms flung open and wrapped themselves around a very stoic Sakura. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHEN KAKASHI TOLD ME A LITTLE WHILE AGO I JUST HAD TO COME SEE YOU ASAP AND SAY CONGRATS THAT YOUR GETTING MARRIED AND GATTING OVER THE UCHIHA BRAT!"

Sakura looked down and hissed, "Kakashi…" She made a mental note to beat the tar out of Kakashi in the morning.

Sakura swung her attention back to her grinning Sensai. "I was going to tell you but with the attack today and it happening so recently… I was going to tell you but I figured you'd be busy and such-"

Tsunade swatted the air and scoffed, "Too busy for my student? My pride and joy? Nonsense! When it comes to you "too busy" does not exist." She swatted Sakura's back so hard that of Sakura had not been Tsunade's student she would have went flying into the wall. "I came here to sleep over and celebrate! I gotta tell you.. you scored a good man there Sakura.. I always knew you could do better that the Uchiha brat…"

Sakura chuckled as she watched Tsunade walk into her room and sat on her bed, pulling out bottles of liquor and 2 glasses. Ever since Sasuke had left Konoha and broke Sakura's heart he had been referred to as the Uchiha Brat.

"So Sakura, you wanna start with the whine or the beer?" Tsunade flounced her head back and took off her clothes to put pajamas on. Sakura sighed, Tsunade had knew many things but decency was not one of them.

"I'm not mush of a drinker but what the hell? Lets start with the beer and work our way to the whine."

Tsunade cackled, "That's my girl!" She snapped open the beers and passed one to Sakura, "Ok, drink and tell all.. plans, how you met Neji, e.t.c.."

Sakura took a sip and laughed, "Alright but you probably won't believe me.."

2 hrs later

Tsunade fell backward laughing, "NO WAY! YOU HAD 2 MEN FIGHTING OVER YOU!" Sakura nodded, biting her lip. "Whoa.. it's official… you are my hero.." Sakura grinned. "Really, who would have thought that the hottest, strongest, and the coldest ninja's ever born in Konaha would have the hots for you!" Tsunade toasted Sakura, "You are the greatest… I mean having the hottest heartthrobs come after you speaks volumes."

Sakura chuckled, "Well I'm still trying to believe it… I had never thought I'd be marrying a Hyuuga much less Neji…. Hell, I never thought I'd be talking to Hyuuga much less marrying one.." She blinked, "And then Sasuke? Hitting on me? That was weird."

Tsunade cackled some more and raise her glass to pour, "All the more reason to celebrate…." She paused, "So how did it feel to be hit on by you long time crush? And then getting kissed by him and kissed some more by the Hyuuga?"

Sakura blushed slightly, "Well.. actually… it wasn't what I had thought it would be…. Sasuke was a good kisser but for some reason.. compared to Neji.. he sucked at kissing.."

Tsunade howled, "So the Hyuuga can kiss huh? Good going!" She poured some more drinks. Her eyes began to mist all the sudden and she toasted to Sakura, "You know you've been like my daughter right?" Sakura nodded. "Well I just want to toast you and say congrats, may your life with Neji be happy and may God help him if he hurts you cause then I'll have to kill him. Konoha champion or not he'll e dead."

Sakura laughed and then said, "Cheers!" She tapped her glass to Tsunade's and then drank.

Neji layed in is bed with his hands behind his head as he looked out his window.

Out of everything he had expected this year it was not to be so freaking happy! He had not expected to be named heir of the Hyuuga clan (as was his dream) and he did not expect to get engaged to Sakura Haruno. The girl who only a few weeks ago was the one he had thought was too damn weak to be a ninja. The one he had never thought much less talked about.

He sighed, his father was right. Sakura grown to be everything his father had written she'd be. Neji was glad he had gone through with the will, it had been worth it.

He still had no idea how far his feelings with her went but he knew he wanted her. And he knew he cared deeply for her. It scared him to know that she had such a deep hold on him but it also made him curios to now what would happen if he took a chance and explored these feelings. Would they make him happy or hurt? He didn't know but he trusted Sakura and cared for her. Now he just had to trust in his fathers decision. Who knew right? His father had been right so far about Sakura being perfect.

He started to think about her and the future and the present when his uncle walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. Neji sat up, confused as to what his uncle was doing in his room at 12:00 at night.

Lord Hyuuga sighed, "Neji.. I should have done this along time ago but I never felt their was a need to since you never took an interest in girl until now. I was strting to think you were gay but I'm relieved to know your not." Neji frowned and glared. "Anyway… I guess it's time we had the "talk" …."

Neji paled and froze. The talk? O God. He was going to talk about Neji's wedding night. The night him and Sakura would consummate their marriage. Neji bit back a groan, praying he was wrong.

"Now Neji.. on the night of your wedding you'll have to do the dded with Sakura.. I'm here to explain the deed so you'll know what todo and how to be safe about it.."

Neji groaned. He tried to get up and run but Lord Hyuuga held his arm. Neji tossed a pillow over his head and tried to drown out his uncled voice. He cursed softly under hs breath and hummed some tunes to drown out his uncle. Unfortunately none of it worked and he was forced and trapped to do nothing but listen to what he thought had to be the worst chat in his life. He's rather take a chat with Naruto anyday than listen to his uncles voice at the moment.

Sakura meanwhile twitched as she felt something twitch in her mind. She giggled lightly, having the feeling that Neji was going through a very uncomfortable moment. She went back to sleep next to Tsunade who was at the moment snoring while clutching a beer bottle and Sakura in a hug.

A/n: I know this was a bit short but what can I say? I'm babysitting. Gotta keep my eyes on the kids. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I hope you'll review please, thanx!


	8. Chapter 8

Neji pulled himself out of bed moaning. He had this terrible nightmare where his uncle tied to give him the "talk". He shuddered. He heard a moan and turned to see his uncle there. Neji clutched his head. Damn…. It wasn't a nightmare.

Sakura crawled out of bed with a huge headache. She stumbled into the kitchen by luck and found Tsunade making breakfast whistling. How the hell did that woman wake up after a night of drinking like nothing had happened?

As if reading Sakura's mind, Tsunade pointed at the table where 2 pills and a glass of mile waited. Silently Sakura said thank you.

After sneaking out of his house and doing at least of hours worth of training he took a walk through town. He stopped when he saw Ino walk around whistling wearing all red. He glanced to see all woman wearing red. Was there something going on he didn't know about?

"NEJI!" He turned to see Ino run to him. "So what did you get Sakura? Huh? Huh? What did you get her?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. Had Ino gone nuts? He looked everywhere trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Ino paled and then began to yell. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY AND YOU HAVEN'T GOT WNYTHING FOR SAKURA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FRIGGIN GENUIS!"

Neji glared. He did not like his IQ being slightly insulted like that. But then he paused. Valentines day? The day for lovers? Uh oh. He had heard rumors of what happened to men who had forgotten to get their girlfriends or wives Valentines Day gifts. They were not pretty.

He turned and ran straight into Shikamru and Naruto. They smirked knowingly and Neji. "You forgot it was Valentines Day too huh?" They grinned. "We did too so we're going shooping. You wanna come?"

Neji nodded and followed. They went to about 10 different stores. None of them had a clue as to what to get. Naruto suggested they buy the girls ramen packs. Shikamru told Naruto that if he was to buy that Naruto would have to be the one to give that gift to Ino cause she'd kill him.

Shikamru suggested cloths or perfume. But then when they got to the clothes store the woman asked Naruto if he was buying a gift for his girlfriend, when Naruto nodded the lady went up to Shikamru and Neji and asked "Which one of you are his girlfiend?" Shikamru and Neji went red and ran out. Naruto almost fainted, then he went out screaming, "I AM NOT GAY!"

In the end they all settled on the one thing that they thought meant everything.

WITH NARUTO AND HINATA

"Naruto what is it?" Hinata asked with a smile. Naruto had dragged her to the raman shop and now sat on stool figetting. He blushed and handed her a bear. Hinata smiled. When she cuddled the bear she noticed a bump in it. She went into the bears pouch and pulled out a diamond ring attached with a note that read, "Will you marry me?"

Hinata looked up in a daze and stared at Naruto for a full 5 mintues before throwing herself at him and whispering. "Yes… yes.. yes of course.." She whispered it like a chant until Naruto shut her up by kissing her.

WITH SHIKAMARU AND INO

Shikamaru watched as Ino stared confused at the simple box he handed her. She looked at him and gave him a smile. "It's a nice box.." She mumbled.

He smiled and pulled her into his lap. Ino sighed in disappointment and then turned the interior of the box over. The she squealed. In the interior of the box was a ring with the words "I love you" written across it in diamonds. Ino started to cry, she had waited so long to hear him say he loved her. This was hid first time saying it. And it was even more beautiful than ever.

WITH NEJI AND SAKURA

Neji pulled Sakura up the tree. She laughed. She sat down and leaned against him as she saw the Konoha firework show begin. She lened back and then him tap her shoulder. She looked at him in confusion but he just pointed down. She looked down and in big letters spelled in rose petals was a symbol. The symbol was love. She turned to Neji in tears. "Are you saying you…?"

Neji kiised her soundly. "I don't know how to express this in words so please let me show you how much I love you with this." He leaned in a kissed her hard and yet gentle. In that kiss he poured out all his emotions.

When they pulled away she smiled and he smiled back. He pressed into her palm a locket. A gold locket with a Sakura petal inside. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "You know what? I love you too…."

Beside her, Neji stiffened for a moment. But then he relazed and pulled her into his arms smiling. Finally and officially, they were a REAL couple.

A/n: No this is not the ending just a sort of sappy and pathetic Valentines Day special. And I apologize for the many errors. I'll try to pay for attention to them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hey! It's me again! I just wanted to say…. Thanx for the reviews! You guys are so cool! And in the words of one reviewer, "You rock my socks!" Lol, I'm glad you like the last chap; I hope you'll like this one too. One reviewer gave me an idea similar to this but… I changed it around a bit. So thanx to person(I think your calledtheLovesicksandninjafool)who suggested I add some jealousy. This chap is for you!

Sakura and Neji sat on the ground for a break after a 2 hour sparring match. Sakura grumbled. Out of everything she loved about Neji it was his training moods that she hated.

Whenever they trained Neji would give her the usual "this is what you need to work on" talk. But she didn't mind that, if anything she was grateful. But what she did mind was that every time she screwed up, he'd compare her to his old sparring partner Tenten. Inner Sakura already had her fist over up in the air by the time their little chat was over. Tenten did this, Tenten did that.. Sakura swore that if she heard another comparison between her and Tenten she'd take a tree and hit Neji with it.

As if on cue or on purpose to just upset her, "You should really work on your stamina. I mean come on….. Tenten had more stamina than this at just 12 yrs old."

A huge anger mark began to twitch and grow on Sakura's forehead. But as usual, despite all hints, Neji continued his comparison. But this time he hit the spot the one spot that would set her off. The same spot that Uchiha Sasuke and her rival Ino would abuse constantly. "Jeez Sakura…. How could you be this weak. I'm suppose to be marrying someone strong but…. Hell I might as well marry Tenten. Damn… your weak!"

Sakura stood up slowly. Why did her have to say that? It was one thing to joke and another to mean it. She knew Neji would never marry Tenten because he didn't lover her but why did he have to comment on how WEAK she was. Anyone who knew Sakura knew not to comment on how WEAK or STRONG she was. Not if they wanted to live.

As if in slow motion Sakura turned and gave Neji a sweet smile that might as well have been frozen. "Neji……. You want to marry me right?" He looked at her and nodded. Sakura sighed. "A long time ago… people said that you and Tenten like each other… I don't know if that was true or not but with the way your talking.. I'm starting to believe that those rumors were and STILL ARE true….." She held up a hand for silence when Neji frowned and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not finished….. it's one thing to comment on my skill and stuff and tell me what needs help.. it's another thing to enice, insult, and compare me. If you really do want to marry me then I suggest you cut this crap about what 'Tenten's better at' out. Got it?" She turned and calmly walked away leaving Neji on the floor gaping.

Neji grew angry. "What the hell has gotten into you? I'm only stating the truth!" He frowned.

Sakura whipped around. "Damn it Neji, don't you get it!" Her emerald eyes gleamed. "YOUR ACTING JUST LIKE SASUKE DID! IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER I'D SAY THT YOU HAD THE SAME DAMN ATTITUDE AS HIM!"

Neji grew red in anger, "ARE YOY SAYING THAT I ACT LIKE THAT.. THAT THING! HOW DARE YOU!"

Sakura snarled, "OH I DARE! YOU ARE SO EGOTISTCAL AND STUPID IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT….." She broke off and turned away crying. She ran off. Neji stared after her.

"You know she's right…" A voice from the tree said loudly. Neji turned to see Kakashi. "Sasuke was always calling Sakura weak and smirking at her and comparing her to a teammate. You are acting like him. And if there is one wasy to hurt Sakura it's to treat her the way Sasuke did. Which is to treat her as if she was worthless." He chuckled as Neji gave him a blank look. "You'll figure it out… later." He diaspeared.

Neji scoffed. He did NOT act like Sasuke. Sai was the wannabe Sasuke person in town, not him, Neji. He shook his head and continued training. If any one was gonna apologize it would be her, not him.

3 Hrs later and Neji walked into the main Hyuuga house, resisting the urge to run across town and beg Sakura to forgive him. He shook his head.

Hinata walked in after him, or more like stomped in. She slammed the door behind her so hard it fell. "NEJI!" He never figured out why people thought his cousin was so timid, when she was angry she was a spitfire. He winced as she turned her wrathful evil eyes on him. He gulped. No one could scare him quite like his spitfire cousin and his crazy uncle. "DAMN IT! WHY'D YOU GO OFF AND COMPARE SAKURA TO TENTEN! YOU MORON! THAT HURTED HER FEELINGS, HELL IT WOULD HAVE HURT MINE! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SHE COMPARED YOU TO THE UCHIHA! YOU'D BE PISSED! AND THE MARRIAGE THING! GIMME A BREAK! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? WERE YOU LOOKING TO HAVE YOUR WEDDING CALLLED OFF? CAUSE THAT'S WHAT SAKURA THINKING ABOUT DOING. SHE'S DETERMINED NOT TO MARRY SASUKE OR ANYONE LIKE HIM!"

Neji almost fell. Sakura was thinking of calling off the wedding? No way! She couldn't be that mad, right? He sat watching Hinata stomp off. Now that he thought about it, Hinata was right. What he said was not fair. Sakura was Sakura and Tenten was Tenten. They both had theie strengths and weaknesses. And if her was true to himself he'd admit, Sakura was stronger than Tenten.

Lord Hyuuga walked to Neji calmly and said nothing. He looked around and then began to walk off calling over his shoulder, "KNOW THIS NEJI, WHEN YOUR WITH A WOMAN YOU MUST ALWAYS APOLOGIZE. IT'S THW ONLY WAY TO GET THE WHOLE THING SETTGLED. PATHETIC BUT TRUE."

Neji raised a brow and wondered how many times his uncle followed that rule, probably none. H chuckled.

Sakura knelt on her bed and cried softly. She had ended up right back at square one where she fell for a icu cubed, cold hearted jerk. She had no luck.

Suddenly she arms curl around her waist. "I'm ………….. sorry….." A voice said lowly. Sakura stifled a giggle. Sge knew it was Neji and she knew he was uncomfortable. Being who Neji was, apologizing was something new and in Neji opinion, stupid. She sighed and leaned into his arms. "It's ok…." She felt Neji smile and nuzzle her neck.

A/n: Short, fast paced, and lame. I know. Sry….. I'll try to do better, promise!


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Sry. I know it has been a while since I've updated but with a busted hand, other stories to update, and school… life has been hectic. I've had a lot of people asking if I'd like them to well… I think check my work.. lol I wouldn't mind… I'm always up for help and suggestions. I know it's hard to believe but I'm actually a spelling champ and such.. but my problem is that when I'm in a hurry or such I tend to over look things and blank out.. so I'd appreciate the help from anyone thanx..anyway I hope you enjoy this..

Sakura sighed. It 2 weeks before their wedding and she still had no idea on what her wedding dress should be. Right now she was looking for a rehearsal dress with Neji, Hinata, and Ino. It was hell. No one could decide on what the dress should look like. Neji thought wanted her to wear nothing revealing, Ino wanted her to wear something revealing, and Hinata didn't have an opinion. Sakura sighed, in truth she wanted a dress that was revealing but not to the point where she looked like a slut.

She walked through the isles groaning as she heard Ino shouting. Since they had entered the store Ino and Neji had not stopped fighting. Ino kept shouting as Neji said some remarks that just pissed off Ino even more. She sighed, what would most brides do when their soon to be grooms and their best ladies didn't get along? Run? Shout?

She turned the corner. A white flicker caught her attention. In the middle of a small clearing stood a beautiful white bridal kimono with slits on each end. She breathed in awe. This was it, this was her bridal dress, she had finally found it. Sneaking up to it she snatched it. There was no way she'd let the others see it. Who knew what would happen. Neji might decide it shows too much skin, Ino might decide to cut some pieces so it shows a bit more skin, and Hinata might just shrug. Glancing around she zoomed to the back room and laid it on the table.

"Excuse me? Excuse me! Is anyone here? I need an alteration."

A small man huddled out. His clothes screamed brightly that he was gay. She giggled. "Yes? An alteration? Let me look." The man waddled to her mumbling as he went. He spanned her waist and mumbled some more. "Plato… I need you to come here with some measuring tape."

Sakura brow furrowed as she wondered who was Plato? Suddenly a man appeared behind her, her mouth dropped open. He was gorgeous! Maybe she shoudn't have noticed that but still, she was engaged, not dead. He had brown hair that shagged a bit and wound into a pony tail that was a lot like Itachi's. Long bangs framed his handsome Sasuke like face. She gulped.

Plato looked her up and down before handing the small man his measuring tape. "Koji… who is this lady?"

The small man looked up and then blushed. "Eh? Oh yea.. sry.. My name is Sagumi Koji… this is my nephew… Gogaki Plato…."

Sakura flushed as all the attention in the room centered on her. "Oh.. it's nice to meet you… my name is Haruno Sakura…"

The 2 men bowed slightly, she bowed back when Suddenly Plato did the oddest thing. He reached over and grabbed her hand, bending over he kissed her hand slightly and smiled. "The pleasure is mine." He whispered huskily. Sakura's eyes widened about 10 inches.

Suddenly the door slammed over and a kunai was found against Plato's throat. A cold voice uttered, "It's too bad she's mine then eh?" Sakura peaked over and found a pair of evil eyes falring. Crap, she forgot about the others. Those cold eyes were Neji's, she completely forgot he was here with her.

Behind him stood a very confused Hinata and Ino. Sakura threw a sheet over the bridal kimono. "Er… hi guys… Neji- kun…."

Plato frowned, "Neji- kun?" He glared as Neji smirked. "Why the kun?"

Neji smirked evil making every one in the room shrink back. Neji smirking was a bad Neji. He leaned over and wrapped a possessive arm around Sakura's waist. Yanking her away from Plato. "She's mine. My fiancée." He grinned when he saw Plato go pale.

Plato snarled, Koji went red. "Oh… Hyuuga Neji…. Wow… your so handsome." Everyone's sweat dropped.

Sakura went red and snapped. "Back off! Alter the dress and leave Neji alone or else!" She yanked Neji and the other's out of the room and store. Never noticing how big Neji grinned.

"So I'm yours?" He asked innocently. She turned and gave hima look before leaning over to give him a slight kiss. Neji responded by wrapping his arms around her and shoving her closer to him. His lips nibbled and devoured before he yanked her mouth open with his teeth and plundered; dipping her head back slightly for better access.

Hinata sighed with Ino. "Here they go again…" Ino shook her head. "Neji- san must be some kisser."

Hinata giggled, "Well as he said before, he IS a Hyuuga." Ino looked at her before they both dissolved into laughter.

10 minutes later

Hinata and Ino's sweat dropped, "Um.. you guys can stop now…."

15 minutes later

Hinata dragged some water over and dunked it over the couple, they still didn't break apart. Her and Ino's sweat drops got bigger. "How can they breath?"

5 mintues later

"Um guys.. your going to be late for your own wedding rehearsal…"

Ino and Hinata stated.

Neji and Aakura broke apart and blinked. Crap…..

A/n: Sry but I'm going to have to cut this chap short cuz I'm not feeling so good and my hand still hurts.. anyway.. I'll write more later and no this doesn't end until after the wedding which will be in about 3 or so more chaps and yes this will include an epilogue.. so I'll see ya.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Sry for the spelling mistakes, thanks for the hints and stuff! You guys are awesome. Give or take about 2 chaps and this fic will be over so thanks for sticking by me in this, you guys rock!

Neji comforted Sakura in his room. Rehearsal had been…. Weird. In mid dinner his uncle starting naming all his great nieces and nephews when suddebly Naruto announced that him and HInata were engaged. Never in his life had Neji seen his clan so united until they all glared and interrogated Naruto at dinner. The interrogations and glares got so bad that Mt. Hinata erupted. After that all hell broke loose. Hinata ranted and then between her and Naruto, they pretty much beat up the entire Hyuuga clan with the exeption of himself, Sakura and Lord Hyuuga.

Meanwhile Lord Hyuuga burst into his own song of "Grandchildren, little children; children, children, children!" He scared the crap out of Sakura and Naruto.

It took awhile but they managed to sneak Hinata and Naruto out of the house. Himself and Sakura managed to sneak out of the dinner and into Neji's room. The rest of the time Neji had spent comforting the very stoic Sakura.

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sound of breathing. Rolling to her side Sakura looked into the sleeping face of Hyuuga Neji. She giggled, he looked so cute! Like a little boy! Leaning forward she gave him a light kiss on the forehead, watching as slowly his eyes opened. He blinked and then grinned. "I could get use to this… you make a nice pillow!" Sakura giggled.

"A pillow?" Neji teased, "Wow… and here the family says I feel like a rock!" Sakura giggled again. She rolled over him and pulled him over for a kiss.

The feel of her lips on his pulled him into shock. He wasn't fully aware that he was responding, tugging her lips apart with his teeth to plunge inside.

Lip locked and bodily entangled, that was how Lord Hyuuga found them. "WHOA! I ASKED YOU TO START MAKING CHILDREN BUT I DIDN'T MEAN NOW!"

Sakura blushed. She know that they looked wrong. She pinched Neji to get him to speak, he just turned and grinned. "Don't worry uncle, we don't plan to give you twins for at least another year, last night we decided to make just one child….." He smirked when both Lord Hyuuga and Sakura blushed.

"NANII!"

Neji struggled to keep a straight face. "Yea, and Sakura even got on top. She said I had amazing hands…"

Sakura went even redder, Lord Hyuuga stared at Sakura like he had never seen her before before he said the most unexpected thing, "…. I knew that you'd make some man happy one day but wow… if you have my nephew grinning in the morning that you must be something.. it's no wonder my brother said you'd be good for Neji….."

This time Sakura past out from blushing too hard and it was Neji who ended up slightly blushing. "UNCLE!"

The uncle shrugged.

That afternoon while Sakura was out getting her dress altered Neji was being dragged off by Naruto and the guys for drinks.

They sat ina tavern in the backstreets of Konoha ordering Vodka and lemon shots when suddenly some music started. They looked around as lights flashed on them when suddenly a beautiful woman appeared, half naked. Slowly in a barely covering belly dancer outfit she danced. She swayed her hips exotically, entrancing her audience with her movements. Tiny bells swung on her hips made a strange beat that had everyone but Neji clapping to it. Pulling out her golden sash that had been tied on her waist she swung it around, twirling and twirling to suddenly loop it around a very quiet, very annoyed Neji. She smiled slowly and then put herself in his lap. "Hello Milord…"

Neji closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, he was really getting annoyed.

"Oh… Milord….. won't you say something? Mayhap give me praise for my performance?" She whispered huskily in his ear, "I did the performance just for you… when I saw you walk in I began to dres and prepare myself to give you a special dance…" She rubbed herself on him. His face grew red, she thought he was blushing. "Milord……" She breathed in his ear, caressing his arm with her hands.

He growled softly, "Lady….. in case you hadn't heard… I'm taken.. so either get off of me or I'll personally remove you from me in the most brutal way I can think of."

She smiled a predator's smile then began to caress his chest, "Yes I've heard of you little fiancée, I bet she's a naïve little virgin….. as for your idea, it sound like fun.. care to ah 'remove me' ?" She purred.

"Gladly" Picking her up he lifted her in the air and then tossed her over his shoulder, she landed in a man's arms. "I told you to get off of me the first time but you didn't listen, now leave me ALONE!" He grabbed his jacket and left, Naruto and the guys followed.

Padding after him she skewered. "Excuse ME Neji but I just though you could use some relief since that little goody 2 shoe fiancée of your pro-." She stopped when he whipped his head around. The look in his eyes made her stop.

He gave her a menacing glare that told her she had gone too far. "No, excuse ME….. my name to you is Hyuuga- sama or Hyuuga- san….NOT NEJI…. Only my friends and fiancée have the right to call me Neji… as for my fiancée… you don't know me or her… she suits me perfectly.. she's exactly what I need and want… I don't go for whores like you… good day to you… pray we don't meet again.."

The girl's eyes widened at the word 'whore', she snarled. "Or what? What'll you do?"

"You should be more worried about what I'LL do…" A low voice resounded behind her. Murmurs of agreement followed. The girl slowly turned and then gasped, the guys grinned. Behind the girl was Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, and Ino. They did not look happy. If looks could kill the girl would all ready be writhing in a pool of her own blood. She shivered, gathering her last shread of courage she sneered. "Oh …. It's the whitch…"

Sakura smiled sweetly then to everyone's surprise she picked the girl up and threw her against the wall hard. Rocks and pieces of congrete went flying. "There's one thing you should know about female shinobi's… when you mess with their men you gamble with your life… I'd remember that if I were you.." She knocked the girl out.

Neji frowned, "Wait.. what were you guys doing around here?" He looked around, they were in the slums of slums.

The girls smiled sweetly, "Oh.. just doing the same thing you were…" They giggled as the guys gaped.

Neji and Naruto frowned hard, "Wait… did you run into a guy?" All the guys stopped gaping and frowned too.

The girls nodded. The guys began to glare. "But don't worry, he was taken care of.." They pointed at a man half laying in a dumpster. Neji started to move forward with his gentle fist in hand when Sakura leapt on him. "Ne- ji… forget about him…." She bit his lip, "Okay?"

Neji stopped and slowly looked at her. Though he was frowning his eyes glowed with warmth. Mercury warm his gaze slid over her. "I'm glad your mine…"

Sakura giggled, "I wouldn't have had it any other way…" She bent her head as he leaned over and kissed her softly. What started out gently became wild. His outh slid again and again. The whole group groaned. "Not again!"

"Eat each other why don't you!" Hinata sighed. Tsunade sighed, "Aww…. How corny! Now you 2.. I'm hungry.. we're going to eat and no make out session is going to stop me!" She picked up Sakura and nodded to Naruto who turned and picked up Neji. The couple growled, the group laughed.

A/n: It's a little short, I know.. sry.. but please review and note that this story ends within about 2 chaps. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: You guys are awesome! I think I love you! Thanx for the reviews and before I forget.. shout out goes to the reviewer who suggested a kidnapping scene. Thanx for the idea.. I thin k I'll use it.. but in a slightly different way. So please enjoy and review again, thank you!

Sakura muttered a few words, thanking Shino for his help. It was the morning of her wedding and already things were going bad.

She eyed the bridesmaids and growled, cursing under her breath and muttering colorful things about Tsubade. While changing in the dressing room Tsunade pulled out a bottle of Sake and then all hell broke loose. The girls had gotten drunk, apparently the only one who could handle the liquor was Sakura and Tsunade. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had gotten painfully and honestly drunk. Sakura shook her head as she remembered all the things the girls had done and all the secrets the girls had confessed. Ino had started singing after her second shot of sake and confesed that she thought Neji had a yummy rear end; Hinata put on a cap and confessed that she was thirty pounds over weight and would kill for cholcate after her first cup of sake; And Tenten… she surprised Sakura the most by showing that she could actually play instrument, use to have a crush on Gai, and now had a crush on Lee.

After all the confessions Tsunade began to tease Hinata with a bar of Choclate only to reveal that it was a jutsu, a mirage. Hinata retaliated by doing some weird version of Taijustu, Tsuande laughed and called it drunk kong confu until Hinata popped her. Tsunade's nose broke and bled everywhere before Tsunade fixed it. Then things got worse when the girls began a drunk version of ninja tag in HEELS. The result was Kunais everywhere, a messed up room, limping girls, and shredded dresses. While Sakura went into tears and hysterics Tsunade began to clean up, recommending that they change into clean clothes and give the girls medicine so they wouldn't stay drunk and end up in a hangover.

While they began to change Jiraiya walked into the room then fainted into a nose bleed as he saw Tsunade and Sakura practically nude. Then Shino walked in announcing that the wedding was about to start in half an hour while blushing. After Sakura wailed about the ruined dresses for about 5 minutes Shino revealed that he had 10, 000 silkworms who could make perfect imitations of the dresses.

Now presently Sakura was watching the girls sleep in their new dresses, drooling on the floor. Tsunade was somewhere, hiding form the enraged Sakura. Jiraiya was still on the floor bleeding from his nose while Sakura.. was leaning against the wall fuming. Waiting for her dress to be done, praying that she wouldn't be late for her own wedding.

Meanwhile Neji and the guys were striding into the changing room. The girls were over15 minutes late!

They opened the door, Naruto fell anime style. Everyone else went white. In the changing room lied Jiraiya in a puddle of blood, most of it still gushed from his nose. Covering the wrecked room were Kunias. The guys grimed as they saw the shredded dresses and more blood. The guys shook as they guessed what had happened. The girls had been kidnapped, and murdered!

With Sakura, the dress was finally done! She jumped around with joy and swung her dress around. She was so happy! Finally things were looking up, she smirked as she thought about how Neji would look when he saw her. She skipped away to the nearest changing booth.

Meanwhile…. Neji and the guys ran throughout the church. Their thoughts and imaginations made them begin to panic after they realized that the girls were not in the church or in the town. No evidence of them had been seen. Wild visions of what had or could be happening, ran through their heads and boiled the blood in their veins. Naruto turned the corner and heard a moan. To his ever loving surprise he found Hinata sprawled against a wall. Laying on the ground next to her was the other girls, every girl but Sakura.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he grasped Hinata to him. Shikamru said nothing as he gathered up Ino, his entire frame shook. Neji gently cheaked Tenten before he was knocked off his feet by a brick like fist. He looked up, ready to attack, then he saw who the attacker was.

"NEJI! YOU ASS! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON SAKURA! AND ON HER WEDDING DAY!" Tsunade roared.

Hinata's eyes shot open, she all but leapt out of Naruto's arms. "NEJI WHAT!"

Ino and Tenten burst up. "Eh?" They looked around completely bedridden. After looking at each other they shrugged, they had no idea what was going on.

"SHINO, SICK HIM! I'LL POUND HIM INTO THE WALL THEN THROW HIS ASS OUT OF KONOHA!" Tsunade grabbed a pipe.

Shikamaru blinked wondering where the pipe had come from while Naruto trembled, Tsunade was scary.

"Neji……………… you better have a good reason as to why your holding Tenten like that!" Hinata bristled.

"What?... No!" Neji shook his head and put Tenten down. "NO! WHO DOID YOU THINK I AM? I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON SAKURA! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" He snapped.

"WHY WERE YOU HOLDING TENTEN!" Hinata snapped back. She leapt off Naruto and stood next to Tsunade with her hands on her hips and eyes enflamed.

"I WAS HOLDING HER BECAUSE …" He frowned and looked around. "Wait… WHERE'S SAKURA!"

"I don't know….. probably back at the church…" She broke off as she watched Neji disappear. Looking down she finally noticed something. "Nauruto….. um… why are you crying?"

The guys paused and looked at each other, then back at the girls. "So….. I guess you… weren't kidnapped… or you fought and won.. against your kidnapper.

"OUR WHAT!" The girls screeched, the guys scratched their head. Tsunade blinked then fell down, rolling in laughter.

Meanwhile Neji grew pale as he shot through the streets. He really hoped she was ok cause he knew one thing that she probably didn't know. She was everything to him.

Back at the church the pastor rolled to the ground in his newly found sleep. Sakura ran in and then skidded. She frowned, just where was everybody? She twirled and scanned in confusion.

Images and ideas passed through her brain in a flood. Maybe everyone thought she was ditching Neji? She paled, they wouldn't think that right? She panted.

Just when she was starting to think positive, thinking that maybe she had ran into the wrong church .. the doors flew open. Sakura grinned thinking it was heavy, she twirled around to greet him then froze. "Sas..uke?"

A/n: Um.. ok.. I know that was a bit wild, lame.. corny… e.t.c.. but please give it a chance… I know it may have been a bit hard to follow but… sorry? Anyways please don't kill me… the next chap will be the final showdown between Neji and Sasuke and the moment you've all been waiting for! The wedding, vows.. so on… after that I think it will be one or so chap before it ends so cya later guys and don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Ok people this is the last chap! Though I do plan to include a short bonus story this is it! And yes it includes an epilogue, so to all you guys who have stood y me and this fic and had supported it this is a shout out to you guys! THANK YOU! "OH yea, and yes I was very hyper when I wrote the last chap, sry for all the drama, I was just yea.. anyway… moving on..)

Hinata hovered over a crying Naruto as Tsunade rolled on the ground still laughing.

"Th- this isn't funny Tsunade! The guys were really worried about us!" Hinata frowned.

"Well… almost every guy was worried about us.." Ino made a wry face as she pointed a thumb at the half asleep Shikamaru.

"Lee…. I'm happy to see you too but I'de be happier if I could breath and move!" Tenten squirmed as Lee all but strangled her in his tight embrace.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US! WE ALL THOUGHT THE WORST THINGS!" Naruto and Lee wailed. Tsunade laughed even harder while Ino decided to kick Shikamaru's side a few times to get him up.

In the church Sakura stood frozen. There in front of her was Sasuke, the one she had once been in love with. The on ewho had hurt more times then anyone or anything else. The on who no longer had a hold over her heart but had a tiw to her past. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked, "Is that anyway to treat your groom?" He strode to her slowly.

Sakura cocked her head and rose a brow. "Oh really? So your Neji?" She smiled innocently when Sasuke growled. "Oh I was just asking cause you know Neji IS my groom…."

"It should have been ME." Sasuke's face began to contort. "It should have been me… I should be the one marrying you.. not Neji." He all but spat out Neji's name.

Sakura shrugged, brushing off the ache on her shoulder and the fear rushing through her. "Well… as you know the saying goes.. ' you snooze you lose' and not only did you snooze Sasuke, but you definitely loosed." She smiled sadly, "You came to late.. I moved on…"

"BUT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WAIT!" His chakra began to rise like mist around him, his sharingan burning like flames. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WAIT FOR ME! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD!"

"I SWORE I'D ALWAYS LOVE YOU! AND I DID! AND LOOK WHAT THAT GACE ME! IT ALMOST DESTROYED ME!" Ok, so she was yelling. She knew it, and couldn't stop it. Somehow what he was saying angered her. She had waited and all it did was waste time in her life that she could have used differently. "I waited Sasuke.. but you never came back… and I didn't lie… a part of me will always love you. But only a part… cause I've realized that you can never be there for me.. you can never feel what I feel. And… your not the one for me." Tears started to mist in her eyes. "Instead of giving me happiness you gave me sadness… I'm sorry.. but you not Neji… your not the one for me.."

Sasuke watched her silently for a few minutes then growled. "Yes.. I am.. I've been the on for you forever… and I can't let you marry Neji.." His chakra came about silently. "You will marry me…" He began to walk to her.

Realizing that he may intend to kidnap her she whirled around and ran. Sasuke wasted no time in running after her.

It took Neji a few minutes but he ran into the church. When he got there. There was no one.

Still running Sakura ran to the bridge and got inot stance. She knew well enough that trying to run in heels and a dress was not going to work, especially when she was trying to outrun Uchiha Sasuke.

Plopping down coolly beside her he smirked. "Ready to give up?" She answere him by sticking up a middle figure. Sasuke rose a brow and and smirked, "I'd love to.." He chuckled when she quickly put the finger down and glared. "Enough games Sakura.. your mine.. you always have been.."

"I don't think so!" She snapped. Lunging she put all he chakra into a fist and hoped that her plan would work.

Sasuke moved gracefully. Dodging her kick and punch then pinning her to the ground.

Quickly Sakura though up a plan. "Sasuke- kun." She whispered breathlessly. He shuddered. "You've made me realize something…" She ran her legs teasingly down his.

"What.. he groaned." His mouth on her neck kissing and licking. "Tell me what.." He nipped.

"Your.." She rose her knee. "A BASTARD!" She moved her knee up into his manhood.

"WHAT THE!" He swore a few words as she took the opportunity to knock his lights out with a blistering chakra packed punch. Then she skillyfully pressed down on a artery, making him black out.

"YES!" She grinned maniacly. "Now… stay here Sasuke.. I'll be back to for you but first.." She ran, "I've got a wedding to make."

Back at the church Neji looked down sadly, she wasn't there. She was either kidnapped or she didn't want him. He turned sadly out the door.

Sakura pushed chakra inot her legs and ran as fast as possible. She nearly skidded into her groom. Throwing herself at him she yelled, "NEJI!"

Neji's eyes all but pooped out. "Sakura!" He pulled her away and used his evil eye to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "But what are you…?"

"Oi!" They whipped around and found everyone there behind them. (Everyone as in the Naruto gang.) "What are you doing out here? Get your butts into that church or I'll drag you!" Tsunade bristled. Everyone laughed but Neji, he was still gazing in wonder.

"Don't worry.. I'll explain everything., trust me you won't believe it…. But I'll do that later.. lets get this wedding started!" Nruto shoved a dazed Neji back into the church. The guys followed as the girls started to get ready to walk down the isle.

Inside it was Naruto who ended up kicking the priest to get him up. The he whisled loudly to the guest who were currently asleep on the floor. "YO! THE SKY IS FOLLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!" Everyone shot up. They all looked up for a moment then turned to look at Naruto. "Um.. I was just kidding.. I've just always wanted to yell that.." His sweat dropped when everyone glared at him. "Hey.. I was just trying to get you up.. and it worked right?" The glares intensified. Naruto gulped, "Er right.. I'll um.. shut up now.."

The music started and out came the bridesmaids. All of them stunning and smiling but Ino. She was frowning. There at the alter stood her boyfriend half asleep.

From behind walked Sakura in a silk white wedding kimono that was long and flowing. Although Neji would never admit it, she took his breath away. His perverted inner mind was drooling saying, and she's goona be all mine.. damn I can't wait for the wedding night.

Neji was so busy fantasizing about the wedding night he nearly missed it when the priest ordered, "Take off her veil.."

Naruto nudged him, "Dude.. the veil.. take it off!" Neji glanced at him and desperately tried to control his soon to come out blush.

As the veil came off Neji noticed something. Sakura had bite marks on her neck. 2 hick marks just below her ears caught his attention. He activated his evil eyes. So intently did he gaze that he almost missed his vows. "Till death do we part, no matter when no matter how.. no matter what you do.. I'll always love you.. With this ring I vow. I belong to you.. I'll give my life to protect you.. formt his day forward my home and name will be your. Your happiness will be placed above my own.."

Sakura smiled, she thought it was sweet. The priest shuddered, he would have thought it was sweet if the groom had not been glaring when he said it. And the cold way he said it sounded cave man like.

After Sakura gave her vows the priest smiled, "Now before I pronounce you 2 man and wife.. does anyone have ogjections to their union? Speak now or forever hold your peace.."

"I OBJECT!" The back doors slammed open to reveal the cursed form of Sasuke. Everyone shuddered. Except Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi (sitting n the rows), Tsunade, and Neji. Instead Tsunade burst out laughing, Sakura frowned in annoyance, Kakashi and Naruto gaped, and and Neji twitched in anger.

"Sakura… did Sasuke try to come here and take you.. or kiss you?" his voice was deadly soft. Sakura nodded slowly, unsure if nodding was a good idea. "Ok… I'm gonna kill the bastard…"

Sakura's jaw dropped as Neji flew at Sasuke at the speed of light. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Neji roared, "Damn it she's mine! Get over it!" Neji swung, his fists filled with chakra.

"No she isn't.." Sasuke swung back, his fist connecting with Neji's. Everyone heard their bones snaqp at contact, as fist met fist. Both hands broke. Sasuke swore soflty then again lunged, Neji caught Sasuke with his good hand and swung him at a wall.

Sakura watched in the background in horror. "No! SASUKE STOP IT!"

But he ignored her, his chakra now forming into a roar. Blue chakra sizzled and sparked into a purple color. Sakura and Kakashi froze, Tsunade stopped laughing. Naruto stiffened. They recognized that chakra, it was chidori.

Taking no chances Sakura lunged and stood directly in front of Neji, in line to take the hit.

"Sakura?" Sasuke choked out. His hand moving quickly he tried to misdirect but he couldn't. "I can't stop.. move or you'll be killed!"

Neji watched it all as if in slow motion. His shock rendering him still.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto moved. Their bodies placed in frpont of Sakura's, prepared to take the chidori his for her.

As Hinata screamed in the background a blur moved. Sasuke swiped his own arm in the way and took the hit. The result was him blasting a whole into his own stomach.

Sakura watched as slowly Sasuke fell. For a minute time ticked like the movement of an iceburg. Slowly. "SASUKE!"

A blur intercepted Sakura before she could even move. Itachi stood there, already gathering Sasuke. He turned and did a bow. "I will make amends for my wrongs.. he will live." Itachi uttered, "Live happy Sakura- chan.." He disappeared.

Shikamaru was the first to speak, his eyes like saucers, "What… was that?"

Everyone shrugged slowly, all stoic. The priest was the first to snap out of it. "So.. on with the wedding?" Everyone turned to stare at him, he chuckled. "I guess so.. so.. I now pronounce you man and wife.. you may kiss the bride.."

That snapped EVERYONE out of it. Neji and Sakura leaned in to eagerly kiss each other when the whole crowd shouted, "NO!" Tsunade and the gang running to separate the 2.

Neji and Sakura frowned, the priest's sweat dropped. "Um.. did I miss something?" He flipped the pages of his book. "I said man and wife. That means their suppose to kiss.. and why aren't you guys letting them kiss anyway?"

Tsunade bit her lip, debating on how to answer that when she suddenly just snorted, bonking Neji and Sakura's head together so that their lips just pecked she grinned. "There.. they kissed… now onto the reception!"

The crowd cheered. "Oh..and if I don't see you there in 5 minutes I'll come after you 2!" Tsunade warned before running. Neji and Sakura just grunted as everyone disappeared. Sakura's sweat dropped. "We're not that bad are we?"

Neji shrugged, "I don't care.."

At the reception, Tsunade would not stop laighing, especially when the guys decided to chase Jiraiya around with knives for taking peeks at their girls.

The end result was their wedding dance which was weirdly.. a rock song!

_'Don't be so scared_

_I will not leave_

_Unlike what you've been_

_Doing for weeks'_

Neji smirked. Sakura held onto him as they ironically danced slowly to the hard beating rock song. She frowned. She had a fellinig there was a deeper meaning behind it all.

_'Your selfish_

_And I'm sorry_

_When I'm gone you'll be going nowhere fast_

_Nowhere fats, nowhere fast'_

Sakura held on fast as Neji began to move her around a little bit faster. She felt the hitch in her breath as his eyes locked onto hers and for that one moment it was just them

_'Would you believe me_

_If I said I didn't need you_

_Cuz I wouldn't believe you if you said it to me_

_Near death clash_

_Present I'm barely hangin on_

_Would you belive me if I said said I didn't need you?'_

Sakura's eyes widened then she chuckled, she finally got it. "No I wouldn't believe you if you said you didn't need me."

Neji smirked, "I was wondering when you'd figure it out." He breathed in her scent deeply and nuzzled her neck. "I do need you as you need me."

_'Don't be so scared_

_It's harder for me_

_Don't be so scared_

_It's harder for me_

_Someone somewhere_

_May have said some simple things_

_That may have sparked some simple people_

_But don't believe_

_Don't believe a word you've heard_

_About me_

_Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you_

_Cuz I would believe you if you said it to me_

_Near death clash_

_Look I'm barely hangin on_

_Would you belive me if I said I didn't need you?'_

Sakura chuckled, "I get your meaning but next time I'll pick the song."

Neji chuckled, "As you wish Lady Hyuuga."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Neji paced in the waiting room as he heard shouts of pain. With every shout he heard more blood rushed from his face. He'd rather be battling then facing this.

From the hallway he could here Sakura scream in labor, "I'LL KILL NEJI FOR THIS THAT DAMN HYUUGA BASTARD! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

He could here Tsunade shouting words of encouragement. "Yes that's' right, he's all that and more. Just keep pushing. You can call him worse!"

"THAT ASS!"

"YEA!"

"THAT RETARD!"

"SAY IT! GO AHEAD!"

"THAT DICK! I'M GONNA MAKE HIM A DAMN EANUCH AFTER THIS! HE'LL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Neji felt his world tilt. He fainted. Down the hallway Tsunade's sweat dropped, she whistled, "Whoa.."

An hour later and when Neji popped into the room he was greeted by a small baby boy wrapped in a cloth in Sakura's arms. On is head was fuzzy signs of hair like Hinata's, and in his eyes were the white Hyuuga eyes with tints of green. Both parents agreed, he was beutifull.

"Lets name him Hitoko, he'll have your father's name for is middle name." Sakura grinned.

Neji nodded, "I agree… it was my father's fault that we even got togther.. it was his conquest that made this happen.."

"Yea.. we just happened to gladly fall into it.." Sakura chuckled, "I think your father's happy…"

"Yea.. and so am I…" Neji kissed Sakura's forehead. "Thank you for our son…"

"Anytime!" Sakura grinned.

"Oh really?" Neji smirked lecherously making Sakura blush. "I'll hold you to that Sakura.."

Sakura chuckled as their baby gurgled. Yawning, she fell asleep. Neji took the baby and held him to his chest, smiling. He really did have a good life. "Thank dad…"

From outside Sasuke watched, "I've lost.. but.. still.. take care of her Neji.. You win…"

He turned to his brother who just nodded. Together they walked off.

A/n: Sry for a lot of things, like spelling. I didn't realize how bad it was till now. Sry… please skip over those parts. A small story will commence but till then this story is done! Whoo hoo! ( streamers and balloons fall.) Thanks every one for sticking with me this far! I hope you'll review! Love you! (oh and i changed some words in this song to fit the story so hope you guys who like this sonog don't get pffended, thanx!)


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: This small story is probably one of worst but I decided to put it on.. I have no idea why.. chances are that one of you might like it, and I enjoyed writing it so yea… it's basically a small continuing drabble from Fallen Conquest . I hope you guys enjoy! THABK FOR ALLW HO'VE STOOD BY MY FANFIC FOR THIS LONG! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AND I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL SEE YA! (OH and that thing with Itachi? Let's just say he's having a guilt trip about his ah…. Murdering the clan)

A Hyuuga's 1st word

Neji and Sakura smiled down at their 11 month yr old son, Hitoko. The baby slept peacefully, his little chest falling up and down gently.

Gripping Sakura's hand, Neji led Sakura into their room and immediately pulled her into his arms as they fell onto the bed. Sakura laughed softly.

After giggling for a few minutes Sakura moaned as Neji nipped her ear. Angling her head so Neji could get batter angle Sakura bit her lip.

Neji smirked, loving how she responded, just as he was about to get in another kiss a loud crash echoed. Neji growled, leaping out of bed he shushed Sakura.

Opening the window he turned on his Byakugan and looked around. His chakra feeling up the air to detect if anyone was inside, then suddenly. "BOOOO!"

Neji reacted by instinct, his kunai sweeping through the air, Naruto, who had been hanging from the tree outside uoside down came down with a crash. "HOLY FREACKING #q DUMBASSS !q! WHAT THE WAS THAT I MEAN I SWEAR! DAMMIT THAT HURT!"

Neji smirked as he watched his current brother in law swear and curse.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! HUH! DAMMIT NEJI I'M YOUR BROTHER IN LAW!" Naruto scowled, rubbing his aching backside.

"Oops…" Neji smirked as Naruto gave him the finger, "Sry Naruto… I'm married."

"DAMMIT NEJI DON'T EVEN START WITH ME YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

Neji chuckled and turned to see Sakura throw a whole bunch of Kunias at Naruto with a fierce glare. Naruto dodged them all with loud yelps, Neji couldn't contain his mirth. "THIS SI NOT FUNNY! DAMMIT NARUTO, YOU WOKE UP HITOKO!"

Neji's head snapped up, his glare menacing. "You… did… what?"

He ran down stairs and threw the door open with a loud crash.

Naruto backed up slowly, his face going rapidly pale. "Um.. Neji…" He began backing up, "Er…. Sry?"

Neji nodded then lunged Naruto wasted no time in running, seeing Sakura he dove behind her. Not even realizing that she was holding a grinning Hitoko. Neji of course realized it and got even more pissed off. "Dammit Naruto hold still!"

"NO! You'll kill me!"

"It'll only hurt for a minute!"

"NO, YOU'LL KICK ME IN MY SPOT AND THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!" Naruto began to run around Sakura with Neji chasing after him.

"You can always adopt.."

"NO!"

"Stand still Naruto!"

"HELL NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO! I WANT TO LIIIIVVEEEE!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked back to see Neji charge at him with a chakra filled fist. "HOLY CRAP!"

Hitoko clapped his hands gleefully, "Crap!" Everyone froze, Sakura's head swopped down to stare at the baby. The baby grinned at all the attention and clapped his little hands some more. Gurgling and laughing the baby pointed at Naruto and cried out, "CRAP! OLIE CRAP!"

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head, in panic he began to wave his arms around. "NO! DON'T SAY THAT! BAD HITOKO! DON'T REPEAT WHAT UNCLE NARUTO SAYD, IT'S BAD!"

The baby cocked his head, "Crap?" He grinned and looked at his father pointing at Naruto, "Crap!"

Neji growled, his face etched with anger. "Yes my son….. Uncle Naruto IS crap…."

Lunging Neji snatched Naruto into a strangle hold when suddenly a blur passed by. "Neji!"

Neji whipped around to see his cousin Hinata charge at him like a boar. "Crap…."

Sakura stood in the back and sighed, Naruto who being chased by neji who was being chased by Hinata were running circled around the Hyuuga mansion. And she had a feeling she was going to get no sleep. But.. looking down at Hitoko.. she had a feeling Hitoko was going to sleep just fine.

20 yrs later..

Hitoko sat at the table with his uncle, aunt, dad and mom. He frowned, "Hey dad… wasn't my first word… crap?"

"Yup…." Neji and Sakura turned to glare at Naruto who in turn just blushed, cowered and muttered some stuff.

A/n: I did say it was short right? See I warned you! Anyway, streamers and balloons fly, cake is served coke is sprayed everywhere I hope you guys will review again, shout out goes to Heartless Ghost and Heartless angel, odd how they both have heartless eh? Anyway thanks, you've guys have been awesome. To Itachi's poison and Gino01, this is a shout out for you guys too, thanks for sticking by and supporting this fic, it meant a lot. Oh yea before I forget, somebody asked me if I'd do a sequel, I'm not so sure… so far I don't think so.. but If you do see one don't be surprised, that right will be reserved for me, lol. I'll be rightinh a new Sakura/ Neji fic when I finish a certain story. The story will be called 'Sakura's dirty little secret'. It's mainly about a secret relationship between Sakura and Neji that surprisingly know one knows about except Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. If you interested then look for it in about a month or so cause right now I'm more concerned about final exams, lol. Anyway, I'll cya! Again thanks, and if you review.. much appreciated, why? Cuase I love reviews. I'm slightly hyper, sry.


End file.
